


...Is Worth the Effort

by InsidiousIntent



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Team as Family, Temporary Amnesia, This is tooth rotting fluff, so come with insulin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent
Summary: Besides, Carlos was fine now, the doctors and Michelle and everyone had confirmed that already. Carlos was just...very happy, and deeply confused. About everything.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 382





	...Is Worth the Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Bellakitse's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/profile) fic [View from the Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746169)
> 
> This story and the title will make more sense if you read her story first. Not beta'ed.

* * *

TK can’t help but feel amused at the situation. After all, Carlos was recovering from a serious illness. Earlier that afternoon TK had been standing in the hospital hallway worried, watching the nurses roll a sleeping, pale Carlos into the operation room. He knew appendicitis wasn’t a life threatening, and Carlos’ surgery was commonplace. But watching his dad go through rounds of chemo has made his natural stress tolerance pummel to new lows. 

Thankfully only a few short hours later, there Carlos was, sitting with the hospital robe hanging loose like a toga. Michelle and the EMS team had already come by and done their own version of double checks, and the doctors had given Carlos the all clear for a safe discharge. Now the visitors were all gone, and it was just TK in the room, watching his just awoken husband.

Carlos had been given the all star treatment - which also included the top shelf anesthetics and pain medication. Resulting in his current highly doped up state. 

Carlos was just sitting there staring at TK, who had been holding out the cup of water for a whole minute now. 

“This is for you,” TK tried again. He had the phone securely in his other hand, focused on Carlos’ face. He felt mildly guilty for filming this, but the future blackmail value of this video was going to be worth its weight in gold. 

Besides, Carlos was _fine_ now, the doctors and Michelle and everyone had confirmed that already. Carlos was just...very happy, and _deeply_ confused. About everything.

He finally took the cup of water from TK and made a full face after the first sip of water. TK couldn’t help the giggle-snort that escaped him. Carlos was like a YouTube infant right then. 

Carlos looked up at TK with eyes wide and pupils completely dilated. 

“ _Wow_ ,” he breathed, “who are you?”

TK shook with silent laughter so hard the phone wobbled in his hand. “I’m TK, but you need to finish that water.”

“Are you even human?” Carlos kept slurring, “you’re _so_ gorgeous. Where did you come from?”

“I came with you,” TK responded. He wasn’t going to mess any further with Carlos, the drugs were doing all the work for him. 

“Oh wow,” Carlos eyes somehow got wider, “you came with _me_?” TK just smiled and nodded. “You should stay with me then. We could go out, like…” Carlos paused, deep in thought for a moment, “like a date! You should date me.” 

“I can’t date you, Carlos.”

Carlos’ face fell so suddenly, TK felt bad for saying what he did. He hurried to fix the situation before Carlos got sadder. TK couldn’t bear to do that to the love of his life. 

“I can’t date you because we’re already married. I’m your husband, Carlos.”

Carlos’ jaw drops. “You’re married...to _me_?”

“Yes, yes I am.”

The answering grin on Carlos’ face was like watching the sun slowly rise, and TK couldn’t help the grin that he responded with. 

“Wow I can’t believe I can call you mine,” Carlos stage whispered. “Your eyes are so beautiful, your smile is so sexy, can I kiss you?”

TK had to chuckle. “First finish your water, and then you can kiss me.” 

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve seen,” Carlos keeps talking and TK pushed the cup of water at his face to get him to stop. Carlos finished the drink and looked at him with those eyes wide and full of love. 

“Leave it to you to not remember me, or even being married, but you remember part of your wedding vows,” TK said, heart full of love and relief and happiness. “I love you too.” He went easily when Carlos tugged on his wrist, more than happy to be able to kiss his husband. 

But he still couldn’t wait to tell Michelle and Judd and the rest of the team about this entire thing. 

***

“And then they made out like horny teenagers!” Paul yelled, face split with laughter. TK pocketed the phone, laughing with the group. It had been three weeks since the surgery, so it had been long enough for Carlos to forget and it was TK’s turn to do his husbandly duty and show the team the video he took. Judd had just laughed and clapped Carlos on the back, shaking his head as he walked away, muttering about “young love.” But everyone else had huddled around to watch Carlos’ doped up, in love, waxing about TK’s beauty shenanigans. 

Carlos groaned from his place behind TK, snuggled in close with his face buried into TK’s neck. “I regret everything, and I’m never telling you assholes anything ever again.”

Marjan cooed at Carlos, while everyone else laughed. “Aww don’t be like that! The team needs to know _how_ beautiful you think TK is. Right TK?” She threw a towel at them and TK laughed and batted it away. 

“Hey now! Leave my poor husband alone. Can’t you see he’s recovering from surgery?” TK turned his head and kissed Carlos’ temple. “And from witnessing my mega hotness.” 

Carlos shoved TK away from him, and TK stumbled away laughing, while the rest of the team hollered and cooed. TK held up the phone and made a run for it as Mateo yelled “you show ‘em who’s boss Carlos!” while Paul and Marjan tried to help a ducking TK. 

They jog-ran upstairs to the office areas, where Carlos finally cornered TK by a desk. 

“You know everything I said in that video is true,” he said with a soft and low voice, hand tracing TK’s jaw and cheek. TK felt his smile turn fond, full of love and adoration for this silly man.

“Oh my _god_ , please stop Carlos.”

Carlos followed his hand on TK’s jaw with his mouth. “Mmm, nope. Not gonna. Never going to stop telling everyone how I got lucky enough to marry the most beautiful man in the world.”

TK laughed and kissed his husband, happy and in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://insidious-intent.tumblr.com/)


End file.
